The present invention relates generally to a system and method for cooling manufactured articles and, more particularly, to a system and method for cooling extruded and molded materials with a fluid that is below about 80 degrees Fahrenheit. The present invention may also be used in other types of manufacturing techniques in which the output or material must be cooled from a heated state. The present invention includes a system and method for cooling synthetic wood composite materials including, but not limited to, cellulosic-filled plastic composites. In addition, the present invention may also be used to cool other types of pure or mixed materials including, but not limited to, plastics, polymers, foamed plastics, plastic compositions, inorganic-filled plastic compositions, metals, metallic compositions, alloys, mixtures including any of the aforementioned materials, and other similar, conventional, or suitable materials that need to be cooled after being processed. For instance, the present invention may be used to cool polyvinyl chloride (PVC) products and products made from other plastics.
For several reasons, there is a need to find materials that exhibit the look and feel of natural wood. The supply of wood in the world""s forests for construction and other purposes is dwindling. Consequently, the supply of wood from mature trees has become a concern in recent years, and the cost of wood has risen. As a result, several attempts have been made by others to find a suitable wood-like material.
Cellulosic/polymer composites have been developed as replacements for all-natural wood, particle board, wafer board, and other similar materials. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,908,902, 4,091,153, 4,686,251, 4,708,623, 5,002,713, 5,055,247, 5,087,400, 5,151,238, 6,011,091, and 6,103,791 relate to processes and/or compositions for making wood replacement products. As compared to natural woods, cellulosic/polymer composites offer superior resistance to wear and tear. In addition, cellulosic/polymer composites have enhanced resistance to moisture, and it is well known that the retention of moisture is a primary cause of the warping, splintering, and discoloration of natural woods. Moreover, cellulosic/polymer composites may be sawed, sanded, shaped, turned, fastened, and finished in the same manner as natural woods. Therefore, cellulosic/polymer composites are commonly used for applications such as interior and exterior decorative house moldings, picture frames, furniture, porch decks, deck railings, window moldings, window components, door components, roofing structures, building siding, and other suitable indoor and outdoor items. However, many attempts to make products from cellulosic/polymer composite materials have failed due to poor or improper manufacturing techniques.
In the present invention, a product or article is manufactured by a desired technique such as, but not limited to, extrusion, compression molding, injection molding, or other similar, suitable, or conventional manufacturing techniques. The product is then cooled by subjecting it to a cooling fluid. The present invention can be used alone or in conjunction with other known or later developed cooling methods. Accordingly, the present invention can more thoroughly and efficiently cool the manufactured product or article to a desired level. This can lead to faster production times as well as a product having improved structural, physical, and aesthetic characteristics.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.